1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescence device, and more particularly to an organic electroluminescence device which prevents color mixture while minimizing black matrices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, with the rapid development of display fields, various types of flat display devices having superior functions of lightweight, thin-filming, and low power consumption have been developed to substitute for existing cathode ray tubes (CRTs).
Examples of such flat display devices may include a liquid crystal display device (LCD), a plasma display panel device (PDP), a field emission display device (FED), and an organic electroluminescence device. Among them, the organic electroluminescence device is being watched on the point that it is compact and can display clear colors without requiring a separate light source.